Sincerely Yours
by Grizzley101
Summary: AU: Neal has a bad day. Kidfic! Alternate Universe! Deaged! Warning: Contains spanking of a kid.


AU: Peter and El pick toddler Neal up day care.

"C'mon hon! I don't want to be late!" El called to Peter from the downstairs inside of their beautiful Brooklyn home. It had been six months since they had decided to adopt a child; six months of anxious tantrums, bedtimes, and joy. They had adopted a bright eyed five year old Neal George Caffrey – a boy who had seen too much in a short time. When they brought him home, he had hid from them at dinner time. It took them thirty minutes to coax him out from underneath his bed. It wasn't Neal's most impressive moment, nor was it the Burkes. They were all new and green to that. But now, they are a successful experienced couple with a beautiful, smart kid coupled with their aging dog Satchmo.

Xxx

"Neal answer me." Silence followed.

"Neal, sweetie, talk to me." Nothing. Something was definitely up with him. Usually he would answer Elizabeth before Peter. She had a way of using her kindness to crack Neal apart, whereas Peter couldn't always get inside the small boy's head.

Neal bit his lip, and stared at his blue tennis shoes. They were the best pair he had ever worn…but they smelled different at first. He still missed his old shoes that Momma bought him but these ones were okay. The thought made his throat ache.

"Hey kiddo, what did you guys do today?" Peter looked back at him through the rearview mirror awaiting an answer.

"Neal. Peter asked you a question." Elizabeth turned in the passenger seat to watch the child's reaction. He deliberately stared at his lap, refusing to meet her eyes. Sensing he was about the throw a tantrum, she fired questions at him – attempting to make him flood his emotions out like a popped water balloon.

"Leave me alone Elizabeth," he spat. His lip curled and fists tightened, trying to control himself. Peter watched their interaction, and sat taken back. Neal hardly ever acted like this, especially not to Elizabeth, unless you lied to him or took away his art supplies. The middle aged agent parallel parked near their two story home and unlocked the doors to release it's occupants.

Neal immediately jumped out of the car and ran up the steps, awaiting the couple to unlock the big Oak door, sour expression written all over his face. Neal glared at Peter, willing to hurry up so he could be left alone. As soon as the key turned the knob open, Neal bolted inside and began climbing the stairs to his room until Elizabeth called out to him. "Neal, it's Friday. You have your chores today." The blue eyed boy turned back, "Screw you! I want to go to my room!" and proceeded bolting up the staircase.

El turned to her husband, standing at the bottom of the staircase, shocked at what he had just witnessed. His face was going red from having to watch his son turn into a monster within the first five minutes of being home. He started to walk up the stairs, but Elizabeth grabbed his arm "Hon, I know that was really bad, but you need to go calm yourself before you go up there." "Did you even see what he just did? He's five years old! Telling his mom to go screw herself! Where did he learn that?" Peter sat down, exasperated at his charge. Deciding his wife was right, he relaxed for a good half hour before going up to see Neal. It wouldn't do either of them good if he was upset too.

Xxx

"Hey kiddo." Neal glared up at Peter from his coloring book, sitting at his desk.

"Wanna tell me why you're so upset?" Peter waited patiently for an answer.

"Fuck you Peter!" That was it. Something had to be done now. Peter plucked the child from the chair with ease, and walked over to the bed with Neal fighting all the way. He placed him backside up on his lap, wishing Neal would just tell him what was wrong. It wasn't the first spanking the child had either, there were a handful of other occasions such as hiding their car keys the first day of day care.

"Neal, I'm sick and tired of this behavior buddy. You know better, and I know you know much better. That was no way to treat me or Elizabeth. You hurt her feelings, and you know she loves you too much for that nonsense." Silence followed, except for the struggles and squirming.

"Alright kiddo, have it your way." And so the swatting began. He wasted no time heating up Neal's bottom, making sure the kid felt every swat. By the fifteen swat, Neal was having trouble being quiet. Grunts and mewls were escaping his mouth involuntarily. Peter was still swatting, hoping Neal would just give in and let him stop. The only thing that kept him going was the image of his five year old son morphing into a sixteen year old delinquent.

Peter tugged down his jeans and briefs to observe the kids backside; Not too red but just the perfect shade of pink for a well spanked brat. He lifted Neal off his knee and tried to hug him, but he pushed Peter away, his eyes down cast. "Alright, find a corner. I'll be back in thirty minutes. Do not move."

Xxx

Once Neal's thirty minutes were up, he made his way upstairs again. As he opened the door, his eyes were met with a sight of the little boy standing quietly in the corner.

"Neal, corner time's over, you can go play now." But he hardly moved, he stayed in the corner until Peter left. He didn't want the man to see him weak, crying like a baby…but he desperately wanted the safety and reassurance nothing was going to happen to him. Only Peter made him feel safe and loved. After a few minutes of debating and a few rubs, he softly made his way downstairs.

Xxx

Peter felt like he had been shot. His own son had rejected him; Neal had never done that before. Why now? Why today of all days? Neal was usually so ecstatic on Fridays, he had no daycare and got to spend quality time with his family.

He'll come around, Peter thought. He had too.

Xxx

Neal tearfully watched Peter in the kitchen with his back turned, deciding it's now or never. He sprinted over to his dad and hugged his legs with all his might. Sobbing apologies, he looked up at Peter with wet eyes begging for forgiveness. "I'm so so-sorry P-Peter, don't be mad. Don't be mad." The older man simply picked him up and pulled him to his chest, shushing him. "Easy kiddo, I know, I know…No one's mad. You're okay. Shhhh…Let it out…" Neal sobbed into the crook of Peters neck while his tiny legs found their way around Peter's sides. "Last t-time I had to leave in A-gust….Please…" He pleaded quietly, mispronouncing August with his child like voice. "Don't hate me…don't hate me…Please…" He was inconsolable. "Neal. Neal. Kiddo, listen to me," he pulled his son away from his neck to make eye contact with him, "I will never hate you, never. I will always love you. You're never going away. Ever. No matter what you do, you're my little boy. Same thing with Elizabeth. You're ours. We love you." Neal bit his lip and stared at Peter, bawling all the while. "Okay. Love you too P'ter…Lizabeth…Lizabeth!" Neal cried out for her. She immediately came to her favorite boys sides, "Hey sweetheart….shhh you're okay." Taking him from Peter, she brought him closer. "You're okay baby. It's okay, we're not mad honey. It's okay." She stroked his hair, and clutched him closer. Peter joined in on the group hug. Silently, they both agreed. Neal was theirs, and Neal was there to stay.


End file.
